My Hero
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: Takes place after episode 20. What if Stefan never stopped his violet actions towards Elena? What if he became abusive towards her because of Damon and he saves her? This is my take on what would happen. Delena fic.
1. Chapter 1

My Hero

Summary: Takes place after episode 20. What if Stefan never stopped his violet actions towards Elena? What if he became abusive towards her because of Damon? This is my take on what would happen.

Chapter 1

The sky darkened and every fiber in Elena's body shake with fear as she heard footsteps advancing towards the bedroom she was held captive in. She could hear that loud, obnoxious laughter as the door was thrown open and Stefan waltzed in, carrying a bottle of scotch and a devilish smile played on his face. Elena laid, sprawled out onto the bed, not daring to move an inch for fear of Stefan giving her an even longer beating for disobeying him. Silent tears rolled down her face in waves as Stefan attacked her face with rough, hard kisses. They were not the sweet loving ones she used to know. She wondered how it came to this, why Stefan was doing this to her but it was obvious. He knew about the dance they shared and about their recent bondage but Elena always thought that Stefan knew that she always loved him and no one else. She tried to explain that to him but he wouldn't listen. It all started with yelling, then it escalated into physical abuse. She could feel the soft fabric on her body slowly ripping off like it was nothing, she could her body being penetrated in the worst way possible, and she could feel the man that she used to love with all her heart vanish right before her eyes and being replaced with this monster.

Stefan smiled in delight at the withering-like flower beneath him. She deserved everything she got for siding with Damon and locking him up. She had no idea of the horror he went through in there, being starved and only being given vervain to weaken him but also having to relive his horrid past of how he and Damon became vampires. He wasn't about to let Elena go walking free after what she did to him. He was going to make her suffer the same way he did if not worse.

He knew the connection Elena and Damon shared now and he hated every second of it. He tried to stop it the first day they met but in the end, was unsuccessful. How dare Elena double cross him like that! He was going to make the little whore pay dearly.

Elena cried softly as another wave of pain hit her like a train. She could feel Stefan ripping her insides out. Her whole body felt like it was suffused in raging red fire. Her neck ebbed her red life away as it trickled down her neck and stained her shirt. Elena watched as Stefan's red tongue licked her life force in delight, clearly enjoying her pain. Elena's dry sobs fell on deaf ears as Stefan continued to ram himself inside of her. "Having fun yet, wretch?"

"Stefan please, I'm so sorry. Just let me go." cried Elena helplessly as her cheek exploded with fire.

"Shut up. You are late for apologizes."

Elena continue to cry as Stefan bit into her battered skin, drinking the fluids that filled her body with lively essence. Once he was done, Stefan picked up Elena's broken body and heaved it across the room as far as it would go, hitting the wall. A couple of snaps and cracks were heard in Stefan's ears as the door slammed shut behind him.

A couple hours later, Elena's eyes slowly opened and found herself staring at two hazel blue ones. She tried to sit up but screamed out in pain as a dagger flew across her lower ribcage. She watched with fixated horror as two arms carefully took Elena into their hold, cradling her gently to his chest. "Shhh it's ok." a husky voice whispered.

"Damon?" Elena questioned, trying to crane her neck to see his face but was unable.

"Everything is going to be ok. I'll kill my brother."

"Please, no."

Damon looked at her with questioning eyes. "And why not? Are you enjoying having your bones broken?"

Elena shook her head. "No, it's just that I still care about him, as crazy as it sounds I still love him."

"Well I'm sure he gladly returns the feeling." Damon spat back sarcastically.

Elena sighed as she looked into Damon's worried face. "I know he still loves me. I appreciate what you are doing for me but please, stay out of our relationship. Stefan is just going through a phase, it will pass."

"Will that be before or after he kills you?"

"You don't know him. He would never kill me. Just stay out of it!" Elena yelled with tears coursing down her face.

Damon's eyes darkened. "Fine, let him kill you. See if I care. I was just trying to help you Elena. But apparently you don't need it. Have fun with Saint Stefan."

Elena watched as he vanished right before her eyes and burst into tears. She wanted Stefan to see that she and Damon have nothing and by pushing Damon away maybe Stefan will stop hurting her and then they will move on with their lives. She could only hope.

The opening and slamming of the bedroom door startled her. She turned her head to see Stefan standing there, eyes bloodshot red and the whiteness of two glistening daggers were showing. "You little slut." Stefan breathed out, unable to control his anger.

Elena could feel the full force of her tears washing down her face. "What is it Stefan?"

"I saw you in here with Damon and don't even try to deny it."

"He was just cleaning up the mess that you made!" Elena shouted despite her ribcage stabbing her everytime she did so.

Stefan was at her side in a flash and slammed her up against the wall, violently hitting her and kicking at her broken bones. Elena screams of terror rang through the house, causing the birds outside to fly away. Darkness quickly washed over Elena and just as she was about to black out, Stefan was suddenly thrown off of her and in to the opposite wall. Her groggy eyes picked up the image of Damon holding Stefan up against the wall and snarling in his face viscously. "You EVER come near her again and hurt her I will make sure you pay. I don't care what she says about you. You are more far gone then I am and I will be damned if I stand idly by and watch you hurt her any longer!" Damon angrily punched Stefan in the face and jammed a vervain needle into his body, causing him to fall to the floor.

Damon turned towards Elena and picked her up, gently laying her on the bed. He bit his wrist and held it up to her mouth, waiting for her to drink it. "The pain will go away faster if you drink.'

Elena complied and drink Damon's blood. His blood tasted sweeter then Stefan's. Elena drank until Damon pulled his wrist away. "Dang are you trying to kill me? You almost took all my blood!" laughed Damon as he supported Elena's head on his shoulder.

Elena managed to smile through the pain she was going through. "I'm sorry for what I said."

Damon flashed her his classy smile. "It's alright. Now you just get some sleep. I'll go lock him up in the basement until he comes to his senses. Or we could just go somewhere." Damon winked at the last part.

Elena sighed. "I would rather just get away from this place as soon as possible. But what if he comes after us?"

"Don't worry Elena. Squirrel chewing Stefan is no match for me."

Elena smiled as she was picked up and carried out the front door. "Thanks Damon."

Damon smiled. "Anytime Elena. What do you say we rent a hotel for the night? Surely Stefan won't be expecting that. You'll be safer there."

Elena nodded meekly as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Soon, after Damon woke Elena a few times so she could make sure that he got the room she wanted and that she liked the hotel they were staying at, they finally made it to the room. Damon kicked the door open after using the key to get in and laid Elena on the right side of the bed. Just as Damon was about to go pull out the couch bed, Elena's weak voice stopped him. "Stay here with me."

Damon turned around to see Elena's pained and terrified face. Sorrow filled his eyes as he stared at her and complied her wishes. The bed shifted to the left a little as Damon crawled underneath the covers and pulled the crying girl in his arms. He softly stroked her hair and whispered soothing words to her. Slowly, she started to calm down and squeeze Damon's body tighter as she held on for dear life.

A buzzing in her pocket disturbed her and she pulled it out, seeing Stefan's number flash across the screen. She shakily pressed "talk" and put the phone up to her ear. Immeditiately, Stefan's angry voice cut the silent like a knife. "Where are you?"

Damon snatched the phone from Elena and returned Stefan's pissed off voice right back at him. "She's right where she needs to be. Away from you!"

"I swear to god Damon. When I find you and her I'm going to make sure your death is a very painful one."

Damon laughed. "I'd love to see that, Brother. Now if you excuse me, I have some cuddling to do with Elena. Bye now."

Damon snapped the phone shut and gave it back to Elena who was gaping at him. "You do know that he'll kill us both right?"

Damon nodded. "I'm well aware and am working on a plan to keep that from happening. Now, lets get some sleep and we can dwell on it in the morning."

Elena reluctantly nodded and fell asleep in Damon's embrace, her head resting on Damon's chest and Damon's arms holding her tightly to him. He softly kissed Elena's warm head. "I'll protect you, no matter what Elena."

A/N: Well, how did you guys like it? This my first Delena fic so I hoped that I did good on it. I hope Damon wasn't too OOC.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elena woke up the next morning to see the glittering rays of the sun burst into the hotel room. She rubbed her head as she tried to sit up but couldn't because of the two arms holding her down. Elena breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that it was just Damon laying there and not Stefan.

The memories from last night came back and hit her like a ton of bricks. The yelling, crying, the breaking of bones, and Stefan's sneer as he watched Elena slowly die inside. It was plain as day infront of her face what he was now, what the human blood made him become. He was a danger to her now, and as much as she wanted to deny it, she didn't love him anymore like she used too. Elena was sure Stefan didn't love her now. After what he did to her last night proved that he wasn't the same Stefan she fell in love with.

Elena didn't know what she was going to do now. As far as she knew, they were on the run and she probably could never return home because Stefan might be there, waiting for her to walk through that front door with a knife in his hand and a stake in the other. Elena thought of Jenna and Jeremy, how much she was going to miss them. _I wonder if I'll ever see them again. _she thought miserably.

A stirring next to her brought her back to the hotel room. She watched as Damon sat up in bed and smirked at her. "Good morning Elena."

Elena rolled her eyes. Still the same cocky Damon as usual. "Good morning Damon." she said weakly, not in the mood to talk.

Damon grinned. "What do you say we round up a bunch of rabid squirrels and throw them on Stefan? Then he'll leave us alone!"

Elena shook her head. "Must you always be so childish?"

"Must you always be so breakable and weak?"

Elena glared. "I am not breakable and weak!"

Damon laughed. "You won't believe how many bones you broke yesterday. I couldn't even count!"

Tears slowly started to form in Elena's eyes as the memory of Stefan hitting her came into her mind. She quickly turned away from Damon so he wouldn't see her tears fall. Damon sighed and turned Elena's body so she was facing him. Warm water splashed onto her shirt as she wept. "Elena, look at me." Damon instructed.

Elena slowly moved her eyes to the deep blue ones that were staring back at her intensely. "I'm sorry for what I said, ok. I didn't mean it."

Elena shook her head, tears flinging off of her face and onto the floor. "No, it's my fault for being so sensitive."

Damon slowly took his arms and wrapped them around Elena's shuddering body, holding her tightly close to him until her cries subsided and her body stopped shaking. "I'm not going to let that happen to you again Elena."

Elena stared into his ocean eyes, searching for a buried treasure that she knew was there. She knew that somewhere deep inside those watery depths was someone who cared about her, someone who wanted to protect her, and someone who, as much as he wanted to deny it, fell in love with this mortal girl.

Elena sighed as she laid back onto the feathery comforts of the bed, wanting nothing more then to sleep away her troubles. Damon laid down next to her, playing with a lock of her hair. "You know we can't stay here forever."

Elena nodded. "I know that. But I'm just not ready to leave yet. This is the first time in awhile that I've actually gotten to lay on a bed without being forced against my will."

Damon nodded, putting his hands behind his head. "You know that Stefan isn't the only vampire that can make girls do things against their will."

Elena laughed. "You won't do anything to me."

Damon raised his eyebrows, looking at her. "Oh really? Why is that?"

"Because you're not like Stefan. You don't abuse girls unless they're under compulsion and won't remember a thing when they wake up."

Damon laughed. "Point taken."

They laid there for a minute, each lost in their own train of thought. Finally, Elena broke the silence. "Why did you let it continue for so long?"

Damon quirked an eyebrow. "Do what?"

"Why did you let him abuse me for so long?"

Damon sighed as he stared at the ceiling. "I thought…I thought my brother would change. I thought he would see how much he was hurting you and stop. But I was wrong."

"So why did you save me, of all people?"

Damon turned towards Elena, his blue eyes dancing with glittery whiteness. _Because I care about you. _he thought to himself. He would never breath these words out loud because he didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to admit he was falling for Elena. At first it was Katherine. It had always been Katherine. But ever since he found out she wasn't in the tomb and couldn't care less about him he felt great pain for quite awhile until Elena showed up. They danced together, they helped Stefan get back on bambi blood, but somewhere along the way, he had fallen for her, just like she had. Otherwise, she wouldn't be in this room with him, she would be with Stefan, still convinced that he wouldn't lay a hand on her even though he already did. He wasn't going to give his brother the chance again. He was going to protect Elena from his deranged brother.

When Elena got no answer, she sighed and gave up on asking him. He was probably going to give some slide remark like he always does. Typical Damon.

Damon suddenly got out of bed and threw on some clothes. A black shirt, black pants, and leather jacket. Elena watched him curiously. "Where are you going?"

Damon slipped into his leather jacket and flipped the collar up. "I'm going hunting. You'll be safe here."

Elena nodded. "Okay. I might just order some breakfast in the meantime."

"I won't be long." Damon closed the door behind him and walked out of the hotel and into the woods that were nearby. As he went deeper, he spotted a woman walking alone. He smirked as used his vampire speed and got infront of her, compelling her to let him drink her blood. Once he was finished, he made the woman forget everything that happened and started to walk back towards the hotel when he was suddenly thrown to the ground. He quickly sprang back to his feet just in time to have a punch thrown to his face. His growled as he grabbed the hand and deflected it, jumping into the air and doing a roundhouse kick, sending the figure flying back a couple of feet. He slowly got to his feet and Damon looked on in surprise as Stefan charged at him once again. He quickly recovered and managed to duck out of the way, grabbing Stefan's arm and throwing him a couple of inches away from him. Damon glared. "What are you doing?"

Stefan stood up with a smirk on his face. "I told you. I'm going to kill you. Then Elena can finally get over you."

Damon started laughing. "Get over me? She's already over you. You are so last month. She doesn't love you anymore."

Stefan let out an enraged cry and leaped at Damon, wrapping his arms around his neck and squeezing hard. Damon brought his knee up and it connected with Stefan's jewels. Stefan screamed out in pain as Damon rolled out from under him and stabbed him with another vervain dart. He eyes filled with a little sadness as he picked up Stefan's body and ran back to the boarding house using vampire speed. He made it to the cellar and threw Stefan in, locking it and making sure he couldn't escape. "That'll hold you until you're ready to face Elena like a man."

Damon took one last look at his brother before the cellar door slammed shut behind him.

Elena was finishing up breakfast when Damon walked through the door, looking worn out and exhausted. Elena bit into a piece of her toast, chewing absentmindedly. "What's with you? Was the human too much of a challenge?" She sniggered at the last part.

Damon's eyes darkened. "No, it was my brother. He found us."

Elena gasped, her toast falling back onto her plate. "Don't worry I took care of him. He's locked up now."

Elena breathed a sigh of relief at that news. "Thank goodness."

Damon's face turned serious. "I think we better get out of here if dear brother finds a way out of that cell."

Elena nodded, pushing her tray of food back onto the table and standing up, clad in a pink shirt and blue jeans. Damon smirked. "No tank top?"

Elena smacked his shoulder playfully as they both grabbed their stuff and walked out of the hotel. "What? I was making an observation?"

Elena finished putting her stuff in the trunk of the car and turned to Damon. "So where are we going? We can't just stay in hotels."

Damon nodded as an idea came to mind. "How about we take another road trip?"

Elena put her hands on her hips and glared as Damon laughed. "What? It'll be just like last time!"

"And where exactly are we going?"

"How about Italy?"

Elena groaned. "Be serious Damon."

Damon grinned. "But I am serious. Stefan would never think to look for us there."

"But what about my aunt and brother? We can't just leave them. Please Damon, I just want to be at home for a few days. Just so I can wrap my mind around things."

Damon sighed, but complied with Elena's wishes. "Fine, you can go. But I'll be checking on you every so often."

Elena nodded. "Deal."

The drive to the Gilbert house was long and silent. Neither said a word until Damon turned onto Elena's street. "How are you going to deal with Stefan?"

"I'll handle it, Elena. There's no need for you to worry."

Elena sighed, but let the subject drop. She didn't want to push Damon into answering something he didn't want to answer. She just hoped that he was going to be okay.

Once they pulled into the driveway, Elena grabbed her bag and her purse and opened the door. She turned back to Damon and flashed him a grateful smile. "Thank you Damon."

Damon scoffed. "Whatever. You better get going."

Elena cast one look back at the blue Ferrari before slamming the door and going inside.

A/N: Glad so many people liked this story. I'll try and make Damon more IC. Sorry about that! Please review and Happy Twlight Eclipse Day! Lol who is going to see it?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jenna looked up from her magazine as Elena walked in the kitchen, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl and taking a small bite. "How was the sleepover at Stefan's?"

Elena mustered the best fake smile she could. "It was great." She was acting like everything was ok, like the events that took place yesterday never happened. But deep down, she was bleeding inside. Her recent change in relationship with the Salvatore brothers baffled her more then anything. She never expected Stefan to do the things he did to her and she never thought that Damon would be the one caring for her.

She missed Stefan and the way he used to be with her. Kind, gentle, and loving. Where did it go wrong? And even though she enjoyed Damon's more softer side, she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable by this new change in demeanor. Elena could feel her feelings change from loving Stefan to hating Stefan. She didn't know what to do anymore now.

Elena trudged up the stairs to her bedroom, glad that she could finally be alone. She opened the door and closed it, then locking it so no one could come in. "Finally I'm alone." Elena breathed out, grateful for the silence that floated around her. She looked around her room, feeling like she hadn't been here for ages. The lilly-whiteness of the room was still the same with a touch of pink thrown into the mix. Elena smiled as she fell into an ocean of smooth silk. She pulled the milky covers over her and laid back on her feathery pillow, closing her eyes and forgetting about everything that happened. But that was an impossible task. How could she forget Stefan's words and the pain he caused her? How could she forget everything that he did to her? Those memories would stay with her forever.

Damon had saved her from that nightmare. That's what she couldn't understand. Damon only cared about himself. That's it, there's no in-between. So why did he save her, of all people? Elena's best guess was that she looked exactly like his first love, Katherine. She was her twin, as Damon put it.

Elena's train of thought was broken by her window suddenly slamming against the wall. She backed up against the wall, petrified. Fear took over her whole body, making her unable to move. Stefan stood there, looking beat up and worn out. His face was somewhat relaxed and he looked more like the old Stefan Elena fell in love with.

Stefan stared into Elena's frightened eyes. "Elena." he spoke softly, his harsh and cold voice gone. "Elena, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened to me. I know that you are angry with me but find it in your heart to forgive me."

Elena shook her head. She wanted so badly to forgive him, but it just wasn't going to happen. Not after all he put her through. "That ship has long since sailed Stefan. I'm sorry but I can't forgive you."

Elena watched as Stefan's eyes darkened for a minute, his face slowly changed and his stormy green eyes pierced through Elena body. The burning hatred in his eyes started to die down and the impeccable rage started to dissipate. "I'm sorry." Stefan looked towards the ground. This was so much easier when he planned it out in his head; he never expected it to be this hard.

Elena slowly allowed her body to relax when she realized that Stefan wasn't going to attack her. "I knew you wouldn't forgive me easily, but I had to atleast try."

Elena could feel her tempter rising. Well, what did he think she was going to do? Take him back after one little apology? "Sorry means nothing, Stefan. You're going to have to do alot more then just say you're sorry."

"Elena, I-I-" For the first time in a long time, Stefan was at a loss for words. He knew she was right. She had been right about everything. But the human blood made him unreasonable, it made him the monster he didn't want to become, and he couldn't stop himself from drinking it. It was like a drug, always pulling him towards it and never letting go. He couldn't let Elena know, she would leave him for sure next time if she found out that he was still on it. "Please Elena; I'm begging you to forgive me."

Elena cast a sharp glare at him. She wanted to believe him. She wanted to believe that he was off the blood, but her gut was telling her differently. It was telling her that he was lying and that she should stay away from him, but deep down, she was in denial. She rejected the fact that he raped her more times then she could count. But still, something was holding her back from leaping into his arms."Stefan, I-I can't." Elena quickly brushed away the stray tears that ran down her face, dripping onto the brown carpet.

Stefan walked over to Elena and looked deep into his eyes, pleading with his own. Slowly, his lips met hers. They both collided like water and powder, mixing and merging into one. Elena wrapped her arms around Stefan's neck and pulled him in further, deepening the kiss. Stefan happily complied, digging his tongue farther down her throat and filling her with his fluids.

Elena was the one to break the kiss. She was breathing hard, trying to catch her breath as Stefan waited patiently. Her eyes were filled with guilt as she looked at him. "Stefan, I can't do this. I can't act like everything is ok."

"But you enjoyed that kiss, didn't you?" Stefan crossed his arms and smirked.

Elena threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "It's not about the kiss, Stefan! It's about us! I can't ever trust you again. How do I know that you're lying about being off of the human blood? How do I know that you're not still on it? Damon said that it takes vampires awhile to learn to control your thirst once you taste human blood."

Stefan rubbed his face with his hands. "Elena, I am off of the human blood! And why are you suddenly siding with Damon?"

Elena glared. "I'm not "siding" with anyone! I'm trying to figure out what's wrong with you!"

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Stefan yelled, his patients at his wits end.

"Yes there is! You're not even the same person I knew a month ago!" exclaimed Elena with tears running down her face.

A low growl rumbled in Stefan's chest. He was having a difficult time keeping his emotions in check. "Elena, I'm fine. I'm not drinking human blood, I'm not on edge, I'm fine!"

"Then why are you so angry?" sniffled Elena.

"I'm angry because you won't listen to me! When I say "I'm fine" it means "I'm fine." Now you just shut up and listen to me!"

Elena squeezed her eyes shut as more glassy tears fell. "Just go, please. I want to be alone."

Stefan shook his head. "And give you more alone time with Damon? I don't think so."

Elena shook her head at him. "You are such an insensitive jerk. I don't want to be with Damon! I just want to be alone!"

Stefan ran up to her using his vampire speed and slapped her hard across the face. "You stupid whore! I'm trying to make this easier on you but you aren't cooperating!"

Elena held her stinging cheek with one hand, looking at Stefan with fearful eyes. Stefan's eyes widened when he realized what he did. "Elena, I'm sorry."

Finally, her willpower crumbled and she fell into his arms, crying hysterically. Her tears hit his shirt like bullets and drenched them like a heavy rain."I'm sorry Stefan! It's all my fault. I shouldn't have been so hard on you when you were going through a tough time and I deserve everything that I got."

Stefan looked at Elena, shocked. He didn't know what to say. "Elena honey, it's my fault. I'm so sorry for putting you through so much and making you go with Damon."

Elena sniffled as she hugged Stefan tighter, not wanting to let go. "But I can't forgive you for locking me up in the basement and starving me while you and Damon slept at a hotel."

Elena screamed as Stefan's face changed and he bit into her creamy skin, draining her bright carmine blood. Fire exploded throughout her body, burning her veins as blood was being taken unwillingly.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!"

The fire at her neck suddenly disappeared. Elena picked herself from the floor where she had fallen and looked to see Damon standing there, eyes raging like an angry swarm of bees. He disappeared from his spot as quickly as he came, leaving Elena in her room by herself. She staggered to her feet and slowly walked over to the broken window where the sounds of yelling and cursing filled the air. Damon had Stefan in a chokehold and managed to hold him still, but because of the recent intake of blood Stefan was a little bit stronger then Damon. Damon growled as he held the thrashing Stefan to the ground, dodging the right hook Stefan tried to give him. "Let me go!" he yelled angrily, kicking and punching Damon.

Damon growled. "We need to get you away from here."

"Damon wait!" Elena cried. Damon sent Elena a bone-chilling glare before disappearing from sight, leaving Elena to drown in her tears.

She didn't know what she did wrong to make Stefan so angry with her. Now Damon appeared to be mad at her too. Everything was falling apart and Elena had no control over it. She quietly sat on her bed and cried. Rivers started to form on her cheeks as she cried harder, her body shaking violently. The vibrating of her phone startled her out of her tears. She slowly reached down with shaky hands and answered it. "Hello?"

"What is your problem?" Damon snapped angrily.

More tears fell down Elena's face as she sniffled. "Why are you acting like this? I didn't do anything!"

"Oh really?" Damon sneered sarcastically. "I heard you talking to Stefan. What were you thinking? Do you have a death wish or are you just so retarded you can't see what is right infront of you?"

Elena cried more as the thrush hit her in the face. She knew she was being unreasonable, but she still cared for Stefan. Heck, maybe even loved him still. "You don't understand Damon. He looked like he was really sorry."

Elena could hear Damon sigh heavily in frustration. "Elena," his voice was more softer now. "Stefan isn't sorry. He never was. As much as you don't want to accept it, Stefan has changed for the worst, and I don't see him going back to the way he was before."

Unnatural wind blew into Elena's room. She slowly turned around to see Damon standing there, breathing heavy. Elena dropped her phone on the bed and ran into Damon's arms. Damon held Elena close to him, rubbing her back soothingly as she sobbed. "Elena, it's ok. I'm not mad at you."

Elena looked at him through glassy eyes. "Really?"

Damon wiped the stray tears escaping her eyes with the pads of his thumbs. "I admit I felt...betrayed at first, but my brother is really the one at fault here."

Elena looked at him confused. "How did you feel betrayed?"

Damon's eyes widened. "Um, it's nothing. Just go to sleep. You've had a long day."

"But Damon-" Elena stopped when she saw the look on Damon's face, telling her not to push it. Damon led Elena to the bed and watched her lay down. She smiled at him. "Goodnight."

Damon smirked back. "Sleep tight, don't let Stefan bite." He narrowly dodged the piece of wood that was aimed at his head, laughed, and jumped out the window.

Elena glared at the shadow quickly disappearing through the woods and laid back, closing her eyes and dreaming of the man who had saved her life more times then she could count. Damon.

A/N: Sorry for the slow update. I've had a bit of writer's block. Lol I hoped you guys liked this chapter and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

My Hero Chapter 4

_Dear Diary,_

Sorry I haven't written much. I've been too busy with Stefan, and no, not in that way. Lately, he has changed and it's not good. Ever since Damon and I locked him up in that tomb he's been more violet and angry. He's still drinking human blood. I thought that time locked away in the cell would do him some good but apparently did the complete opposite. He has been hurting me in more ways then one and one night it got so bad that he threw me against the wall.

But luckily, Damon saved me. Who would have thought that I would be saying that. He gave me some of his blood to make the pain easier for me to bear then we went to a hotel where we spent the night. I'm still confused by this whole ordeal. Stefan was supposed to be better after staying away from human blood but it just made him worse then ever before. I feel so helpless, nothing being able to help him is killing me, but then again I probably don't want to be around him right now.

My relationship with Damon has drastically changed. He's not the same guy who came to destroy Mystic Falls and who was filled with pain over Katherine. He's starting to show a different side of him that I have never seen before. He's starting to feel and show emotion. He claims that he doesn't care about his brother but I can see that he does. Whether he likes to admit or not, Damon has feelings for his brother and me.

Damon is here, probably to make sure I'm still alive. I'll try to write more if I can.  
  
Elena closed her diary and faced Damon who was in her room. She put her diary under her pillow and watched as Damon smirked. "That's where you hide your diary where you write everything in? That's such a pathetic hiding spot."

Elena glared. "Well, where else do you suggest I hide it?"

Damon detached himself from the wall and walked over to her pillow, grabbing her diary and pushing a picture frame back. He set the diary neatly in there and shut it. "There, now that's a little not-to-obvious spot."

Elena sighed. "What are you doing here? Checking to see if I made it through the night?"

Damon smirked. "You give me too much credit Elena. I came here because we are going to Italy."

Elena's mouth nearly hit the floor. "We're what?"

"Yep."

Elena stood there, flabbergasted. "I can't go Italy Damon!"

"Aw C'mon Elena. Don't you want to get away from Stefan?"

Elena looked down at the ground. She wanted to get away from him but she didn't want to leave Jenna and Jeremy. "I can't Damon. Jenna and Jeremy will be worried and I'm sure Jenna won't let me go Italy with you."

Damon gave her his classic smile. "I took care of everything. You don't have to worry about anything."

Elena groaned. "Don't tell me you compelled them! Damon-"

"You can thank me later. Now, no time to waste. The plane leaves in two hours."

Damon went to go grab a suitcase when Elena put her arm firmly on his shoulder. "Damon, I am not going to Italy!"

"Oh?" Damon questioned, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a plane ticket. "Well, according to this you are."

Elena grabbed the plane ticket and threw it to the floor. "I don't want to go to Italy! Now get out!"

Damon laughed as Elena attempted to push him out of the door. "Elena, you need to get away from your life for awhile. Maybe a week or two?"

Elena growled. She was backed up into a corner with no way out. She might as well go if it means to get Damon to leave her alone. "Fine." she said through gritted teeth. "I'll go."

Damon reached down and picked up the discarded ticket. "Well, we better get going."

Elena nodded reluctantly as she went to her closet to grab her stuff. She opened the door to find the closet nearly empty. Elena turned to Damon who was holding a black suitcase. "You're already to go."

Elena said nothing as she grabbed her suitcase and bolted out the door with Damon at her heels. After they loaded up the car, they drove off towards the airport.

Elena leaned her head back into the leather and looked at Damon who was driving. "Can I go say goodbye to my friends?"

Damon rolled his eyes as he turned a corner. "We're not going to live in Italy. We're just going there for a few days."

Elena nodded, lost in thought. She didn't know how she should feel about going on this trip with Damon. She was glad that she was going to get away from Stefan but she worried about her other friends. She hoped they would stay safe. She also hoped that she lived this trip with Damon. Who knows what he'll do?

Damon pulled up into the parking lot and cut the engine. He got out of the car and shyly walked over to Elena's door and opened it for her. "After you ma'am."

Elena rolled her eyes and got out, grabbing her suitcase from the truck and dropping it on the ground with a thud. Damon grabbed his luggage from the car and locked it. "We have time to kill before the plane leaves. What do you want to do?"

"Leave." Elena said, earning a disapproving look from Damon.

"Elena, these tickets cost alot of money. I may be the richest person but I still care about where I'm throwing my money at."

Elena sighed. "Fine. How about we go shopping?" She smiled at the end. If Damon was going to make her miserable, then she might as well do the same.

Damon laughed as they walked through the automatic door. "Nice try. We don't have time to buy every store here."

Elena playfully smacked his shoulders. "I wasn't going to buy the store! I'm not that rich like some people. I was just going to look."

"Yeah, sure you were." Elena sharply glared at him.

"I was too!"

Damon shook his head, walking towards the counter to get their gate number. "You are such a child Elena."

Elena crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at him. Damon, being the mature one, did the same thing. "I suggest you keep that in your mouth if you want to keep it."

Elena laughed. "You too."

They came up to the counter and got their gate number then went to go sit down in the chair. Elena pulled her phone out to find six missed calls and four text messages. "Who was it?"

Elena lifted her phone up to show Damon. Damon groaned. "What does bunny eater want?"

Elena skimmed over the text messages and handed her phone to Damon. "He said that he is really sorry for what he did."

Damon rolled his eyes at the messages. "Yep, he also threatened that he is going to kill me if I'm spotted with you."

Elena sunk into the black seat, her eyes wide. "What am I doing?"

Damon put his arm around Elena's body, holding her close to him. "Relax, he can't find us now that we're going to be in Italy."

Elena nodded, still not reassured. "I hope you are right."

They sat there in silence until their gate number was called. "That's us." Damon said, picking his bag up and slinging it over his shoulder.

Elena picked up hers and together they walked towards where everyone was boarding the plane. Damon gave the woman his passport and they boarded the plane. "Are you sure that this is a good idea?" asked Elena as they maneuvered around the flock of people to get to their seats.

Damon nodded, sitting down in his seat. "For the last time, you are not going to regret this."

Elena nodded, laying back in her seat as she slipped off to sleep. A long plane ride is ahead of them.

A/N: I hoped you liked it! Please review! Btw, how long does it take to get to Italy from ATL?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elena angrily turned her phone off after seeing the seventeenth message Stefan sent her. If she was going on this trip with the guy who had the biggest ego ever, she might as well enjoy herself. She's always wanted to go to Italy, and she wasn't about to let Stefan ruin it for her.

They were already five hours into their flight, and before they reached Italy they had to make a quick pit stop to refill on gas. "Just five more hours to go." mumbled Elena to herself.

"And when we get there you will love what I have in store for you." Elena turned her head towards Damon who was grinning.

"Can't wait." she replied dully.

Damon looked at her seriously. "What's wrong?"

Elena sighed. "I'm scared Damon. I'm afraid that Stefan will do something to someone."

Damon laughed. "What's so bad about that? Little brother is finally realizing that the world doesn't revolve around eating little woodland creatures."

Elena glared sharply at him. "Forget I said anything."

Damon sighed. "Listen, I'm sure your friends are fine. You're making a big deal out of nothing."

Elena smiled a little. "Maybe you're right."

"I'm always right."

Elena rolled her eyes and took a sip of her apple juice. She glanced over to the window to see pink and orange colors in the sky. She yawned absentmindedly. Damon looked over at her. "You should get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Elena nodded, laying her head on the soft pillow and was drifting off to sleep. Damon put his arm around her head and moved it to where it was laying on his shoulder. Elena sighed and snuggled into his body. "You're a great pillow Damon."

Damon smiled. "I thought you would be asleep."

She smiled to herself. "I was about to when I felt you moving me. Don't worry, I'll kill you tomorrow."

Damon smirked mischievously. "I look forward to that."

Elena moaned softly. "You are such a pompous jerk."

"I know."

Elena said nothing as her weariness finally won her over and she was pulled into the depths of darkness.

A hard jolt woke Elena out of her seat and she looked up towards Damon who was sitting calmly in his seat. "We're here."

Elena looked out her window to see beautiful, round shaped buildings and lush glowing trees. The plane skidded across the burning concrete until it came to a stop. "Welcome to Italy. Please enjoy your stay." an Italian voice purred over the intercom.

Damon flashed Elena a smirk as he got up and grabbed his stuff from the overhead compartment and handed Elena her bags. "Let's go." He swung his blue bag over his shoulder and walked off the plane with Elena following him.

After going through security, Damon and Elena finally were able to rent a car. Damon smirked as they walked out the sliding doors and to the yellow Porsche that awaited them. Elena's eyes widened in surprise as she stared at the fine car infront of her. "Damon, how did you get this?"

He smirked, walking over to the driver's side and opening the door. "Money isn't an object for me Elena."

Elena sighed. She was going to have to get used to this. Damon loved going out in style. "So, where are we going?"

Damon sniggered as he got in and revved the engine, causing a soft purr to emit from the car. "That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot."

Elena rolled her eyes and got in, slamming the door behind her. Damon checked the luggage to make sure it was in properly and soon they were driving on the golden brown dirt of Italy. Shadows covered the road from the houses and other sorts of buildings as they zoomed down the smooth dirt road. Elena couldn't help but smile as she caught a glimpse of the shining water in the distance. This place was everything she had imagined. The sky was clear, sun was beaming down on them, and misty water flew up from the ocean to touch the blue sky. "This place is beautiful."

Damon grinned. "What did I tell you? I told you that you would love it."

Elena faced Damon and offered him a small smile. "Despite being taken here against my will, I really am enjoying it here."

"Then you will love what I have planned for us today." Damon made a sharp turn into a narrow road and continued on the narrow pathway. Elena laid her head back into the seat and relaxed. Soon, the car came to a stop and Elena looked up as Damon opened the door and got out. She opened her door and got out while looking at the fancy restaurant they were infront of. "Pizzeria?"

"Yep." replied Damon as he started walking toward the place with Elena.

"Wow, I've heard so much about Italy's pizza. I heard it's the best."

Damon smirked. "It is the best. You won't find better pizza then here."

They opened the door and walked in the crowded place. People were waiting anxiously to be seated and all of the chairs were taken up. Damon rolled his eyes. "Great, we come here and it's crowded. No worries. I can make this fly by faster." Elena watched as Damon went up to the person standing behind the booth and talked to her without breaking eye contact. The girl slowly nodded at him and he went back to Elena. "Piece of cake."

"Do you have to do that?" Elena hissed angrily.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you would want to bypass the crowd and eat?"

Elena rubbed her temple. "Not like this. Damon that's not fair to the people waiting for hours."

"Well, it's not my fault that they can't control minds." replied Damon.

Elena glared darkly at him. "Mr Salvatore, your table is ready." Damon nodded at the pretty woman standing infront of them and followed her to their booth. Elena cast one last glance at the people waiting before following Damon. "Here is your table." The lady smiled at them kindly before leaving.

Elena's fingers slowly grazed the soft red fabric under her fingertips, awestruck that she was even in a place like this. Damon held out a bottle of wine to her. "Wine?"

Elena looked at the bottle shyly for a minute before taking it and pouring herself a drink. "This is a really nice place Damon." Elena commented.

Damon nodded, taking a sip of his drink. "That's why I choose this place. After we have our dinner I will take you out by the river. It's really nice at night."

Elena could've sworn that he just winked at her but she brushed it off. "What brought all this romantic stuff on?"

Damon smiled innocently. "What? I'm just being nice. You deserve a day to relax Elena. What better person to do it then with me?"

"The devil." Elena replied coolly, taking a sip from her wine glass.

Damon softly laughed and looked up as the waitress brought them their salad and bread. "Thank you." Elena said nicely as she took a piece of bread and some salad.

"Do you guys know what you want?" asked the waitress as she got out a pen and paper.

Damon nodded. "We'll both have the BBQ pizza."

The waitress nodded, scribbling the orders on her pad and putting it away. "Your food will be here momentarily."

Damon took a drink of his wine while Elena ate her salad. Elena looked up at Damon smiled widely at her. "You really are enjoying this aren't you?"

"Enjoying what?"

"This. Bringing me here and having a romantic dinner with me, then taking me out to the river so we can watch the sunset together."

Damon raised his eyebrows. "Wow you catch on fast Elena." He smirked. "Not that I'm surprised."

Elena sighed deeply and looked into his sky blue eyes. "As much as I hate to admit it, I'm actually having a great time with you. The food here so far is amazing. How do you know how to pick these places?"

"Have you forgotten that I have lived for over a hundred years? I've been to Italy numerous times. In fact, this Is the place where most vampires live."

Elena nodded. "Go on."

"For centuries this has been a home to all vampires because there's not much exposure to the sunlight, there's alot of buildings that you can hide in, plus the italian taste pretty good."

Elena laughed a little. "So why didn't you stay here and not go back to Mystic Falls?"

Damon's eyes darkened for a second. "I think you know the answer to that."

"Oh." Elena replied, a feeling of guilt rushing in her body.

A steaming hot plate of pizza was set infront of Elena and Damon. They turned their attention to the waitress who was smiling at them. "I hope you enjoy your food."

Elena nodded her thanks and watched as the waitress disappeared into a crowd of people. She smiled. "I think I need to wait a little long for my pizza to cool off."

Damon picked up his and starting eating it while Elena just stared at him. "How did you do that?"

Damon smiled sarcastically. "Well first, you reach down with your hands-"

Elena glared. "No not that! How did you pick it up so quickly without burning yourself?"

Damon laughed. "It's because I'm colder then you are and I can take the heat. It doesn't bother me as much."

Elena picked up her now cooled off pizza and took a small bite, savoring the delicious flavor in her mouth. "They have the best pizza here."

"I know." Damon replied with a wink which caused Elena to laugh.

"You really go to lengths to impress a girl."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I guess not." Elena replied while trying not to laugh.

Soon, they had finished their food and walked out, seeing that the sky had darkened and lampposts were now illuminating the city. They walked a little ways over to a bridge and stopped. Clear, running water covered the weathering rocks and lush trees covered the sides of the river. Damon smiled as he stared at it, his mind flickering back to when he was younger and he would come here everyday just to look at the pure water gliding down the smooth rocks. It was the perfect place to be in the 1900s. Elena sat down on a bench and listened to the soft lullaby of the water rushing through the clear stream. Damon sat down next to her and put his arm around her. He reached behind him and pulled out a rose and gave it to her. Elena stared at him for a second before taking the rose and softly inhaling its sweet scent.

Elena didn't know what to say. Her mouth felt like it was clamped shut and she couldn't get it open to speak. It was a rare thing to see Damon act like this with anyone. She never expected to see this side of him, ever. "Thank you Damon." she said at last, her mind still recovering from shock.

Damon leaned down and kissed her on the hand. "Why, the pleasure is all mine. I brought you here and said we were going to have a good time. So that's what we're going to do."

For the first time, a tiny spark ignited between them. A soft kindling feeling brushed up Elena's skin, warming her body.

Little did she know, that as much as she wanted to deny it, she was falling for Damon Salvatore.

A/N: I hope this chap was good! Really need to start updating my other stories so be on the lookout for them!

As a side note, I will be leaving in three days to go to Hawaii for vacation so this might be my last story update until I get back. I will try to squeeze one more in before then but if I can't then I will see you guys in three weeks:)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The feel of Damon's arms around her was something she'd never felt with Stefan. She felt more safe then she ever had in her entire life. Damon softly brushed his lips up to Elena's neck, trailing kisses down to her chest. Elena moaned softly. She knew that this was wrong and that she should be with Stefan, but the Stefan she knew was long gone and this sudden caring, soft side of Damon drew her to him like a month to a flame.

Elena sat up in the queen sized bed she was in, breathing heavily. She remembered how she had gotten here. Damon took her to a bar after looking at the river and they both got wasted, got a hotel room, and did things that she wasn't too happy about. Damon, on the other hand, didn't see anything wrong with what they did. Elena sighed, narrowing her eyes at Damon. Damon smiled innocently. "What's wrong kitten?"

Elena snapped her teeth together in anger. "You know what we did!"

Damon raised an eyebrow. "So? You aren't with Stefan anymore."

"I know." Elena whispered, her anger quickly fading away. "It just feels...wrong."

Damon sighed as he put his arm around Elena's shoulder. "There is nothing wrong about this. As far as I know, you hate Stefan right now and have no intentions of getting back with him."

"I know."

"Then why are you trying to say that this is wrong?"

Elena shook her head. "I don't know. It doesn't feel right that I'm with you and not Stefan."

Damon's eyes narrowed in anger. "Well, if you feel like that then you should just leave." He got up off the bed and faced the wall.

A pang of sadness flew through Elena's body. She knew that she had just upset him and she wanted to tell him that she was falling for him but she couldn't. "Damon." Elena put her hand on his shoulder comforting. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

Damon sighed, turning around so he was facing Elena. "I know. It just irks me that you still think Stefan is the right one for you when you have clearly taken a liking to me."

Elena's eyes widened in shock. Were her feelings for Damon that strong where he could see it? No, it can't be. Up until now she had loved Stefan until he became abusive. Now she didn't know what to do.

Damon took Elena's face in his hands, holding her gently. "Don't deny it Elena. I know you have feelings for me." His face turned into a smirk. "Which is fine by me."

Elena sighed and shoved away from Damon. She walked a couple of steps away from him before wheeling on him. "I know how much you want us to happen, but I just can't...yet. Give me some time."

Damon nodded, still grinning. "Take all the time you want. I'll be waiting."

"Until Katherine comes back." Elena muttered to herself.

Damon's blue eyes immediately turned into raging storms of anger. "She means nothing to me. She doesn't deserve me after what she did to me." In a flash, Damon's arms were around Elena, holding her warm body close to him. "You are nothing like her. Your looks is the only similarity you two have."

Elena nodded, resting her head against Damon's chest. "I guess you're right."

Damon breathed in her sweet scent, the feel of his fangs were beginning to come to the surface but he held them back. Elena looked up into his oceanic eyes, getting completely lost in them. Damon stroked her beautiful brown hair as Elena buried her head into his chest, letting the tears fall. "It'll be ok." Damon whispered consolingly.

Elena looked up from her waves of tears, watching as Damon wiped them away. She had no idea what to do. She loved Stefan, but ever since he became abusive, she found herself growing closer to Damon. He had been so understanding and caring in the past week, helping her every step of the way.

Damon suddenly grinned. "Let's go have some fun." he hopped up from the bed and ran to the closet, throwing out clothes for Elena and himself.

Elena stared at him quizzically. "Where are we going?"

"To the beach." Damon simply replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Elena watched as Damon jumped back onto the bed, a glint of excitement in his eyes. "C'mon Elena, you need a break from everything in your life."

Elena sighed. She couldn't resist Damon when he looked at her like that. His watery blue eyes stole the breath right out of her lungs. She could look at them forever. "Ok." Elena replied, gathering her clothes and pulling out a blue striped bathing suit.

Damon eyed the two piece up and down, clearly satisfied. "That'll do."

Elena playfully rolled her eyes at him before going into the bathroom to change. "I'm warning you Damon. No peeking."

"You won't even know that I'm here." smirked Damon as he grabbed his trousers. Elena shut the door, breathing a sign of relief. Finally, she was alone. Now her thoughts could flow freely. There was no stopping the horrid memories from consuming her. It was pulling her down into the darkness, She didn't know what went wrong. One minute she had a caring boyfriend who would do anything for her, now that same person has became her worst nightmare. Damon had been the monster in her eyes, until Stefan fell off the wagon she saw a new side to him she'd thought she never see. Compassionate, caring, almost acted as if he had a heart. At first she had thought it was all an act, but now she wasn't sure what to think. All she knew that unimaginable feelings for Damon were starting to develop.

Quickly, she slipped into her bathing suit and slid her feet into her pink flowered flip flops. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Not too bad. She thought as she opened the door to reveal Damon standing there with his blue swim trunks on, smirking at her as he slung a towel over his shoulder.

"Let's go." Elena smiled as a warm feeling settled into the pit of her stomach as she took and Damon's hand and they walked out the door together.

The air was humid as they stepped out of the car and the smell of sea water hit their faces as they surveyed the scene. Foam sprayed everywhere as the water slammed hard into rocks, spraying water everywhere on the sandy beach. It was like a desert surrounding them but with plenty of people. A few children ran around the water and played in the sand, watched by the eye of their parents. Huge waves rose up in the far distance, making this a great place for surfing. Damon smirked as he turned to Elena. "Let's go to the ocean."

Elena smiled as starting running. "Race you!" she yelled back at him as her feet kicked up sand, flinging it behind her.

Damon smirked as appeared directly infront of the water and looked behind him to see Elena a few feet behind. She took one look at him and groaned. "Not fair Damon!"

"All's fair in love and war." Damon took a couple of strides into the water then faced Elena, grinning mischievously. "Think fast."

A spray of cold salt water blasted Elena full force. She staggered a step back, giving the laughing Damon a full death glare before splashing water of her own back at him. This water war continued for awhile; Elena was clearly losing. Elena was just about to splash him again when a huge wave pulled the unsuspecting Damon under. He quickly got up, sand falling from his mattered hair. He muttered a few curse words before turning back to Elena who was laughing hysterically. "Shut up!" he sputtered, a little bit of water spewing from his mouth which only caused Elena to laugh harder. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." Damon ran over to Elena and shoved her down into the water just as a wave came, smacking Elena in the head tumbling her across the sandy bottom.

Elena managed to untangle herself from the water, gasping for breath. Two arms wrapped themselves around her body, supporting her while she heaved up water. Elena secretly smiled. She had Damon right where she wanted him.

Damon softly kissed her forehead, rubbing her back up and down. "Couldn't take the water?" he laughed lightly.

Elena nodded, slowly turning around. As fast as lighting, she slammed her hand into Damon's face, smearing it with wet sand. She took her hand off and grinned cat-like. "Couldn't take that?"

Damon cursed and wiped the sand from his face. He should've seen it coming. His eyes caught Elena smiling, flipping her chocolate hair out of her bathing suit and covering her back with a dark waterfall. She really was beautiful. He couldn't understand why his brother would give something like this up for human blood. The beaming sunlight got caught in Elena's eyes, making them shine like never before. Her hair became a lighter shade of brown as it flowed gracefully in the soft breeze. He walked through the water, pulling her into his arms and resting his head on her shoulder blade. She smiled up at him, cuddling up to his soaked body and breathing in that saltwater smell that lingered on his skin. They both looked at each other, a spark going off in each of their bodies. Slowly, their lips met and fireworks went off Elena's body. The kiss was so passionate, so intense. It was nothing compared to Stefan's. Her tongue traveled through Damon's mouth, savoring every taste. They pulled away too quick for Elena's liking and just stared into the other's eyes. Now, she knew who she wanted to be with. The time for thinking was over, for she has chosen. She knew who would treat her right and not hurt her. She knew who would protect her and watch over her. "I love you." she choked out, surprised by what she just said.

Damon kissed her fully on the lips while moving away a strand of hair from her face. "I love you too. You made me realize that I'm not a monster. I'm someone who can be good. Katherine never made me feel like that." he looked deep into her endless brown eyes. "I'll always be here for you. You don't have to worry about Stefan hurting you anymore."

Elena muzzled her head into the crook of Damon's neck, wanting to stay there forever. She didn't want to return home, for fear of what was waiting for her, but apart of her wanted to so she could make sure that everyone is ok. Damon breathed softly on her neck, fanning it with his breath. "I think we should go."

Elena nodded, wrapping her arms around Damon's neck and inhaling his scent one last time before untangling her arms and walking towards the beach. Damon swiftly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the shore, walking into the beautiful pink and red sunset that filled the sky with a majestic glow. Damon looked over to the fallen angel that came into his life and helped him through the rough patches in his life. She was nothing like that whore who he used to love. How could he have loved such a selfish person?

Elena smiled as she turned to face him, looking into his brilliant sky blue eyes once more before bounding off to the car, the painted picture of the sunset still fresh in the sky. Damon followed eagerly, not knowing what was ahead but knowing that Elena would always stay safe.

A/N: I'm back from vacation! Hawaii was amazing! Had so much fun there! So sorry for the long wait on my stories but I'm back now and I'll be updating more frequently so be on the lookout for new stories and new story updates! Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review before you go! Thanks and Aloha! (bye in Hawaiian)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Elena sighed in complete content as she got onto the plane, heading for home. It had been a magical week with Damon. Long walks on the beach and plenty of fun in the hotel room. Elena smiled at the image that was fresh in her mind. She couldn't believe that Damon was actually this much fun. It sure helped her take her mind off of things and helped her relax and been carefree for a change. Stefan would always act too serious around her and was super protective. Damon didn't watch her like a hawk all the time and she was grateful for the space he gave her when she needed it.

She turned over in her seat to see Damon sitting down next to her, setting his bag neatly next to him. He grinned as he faced the beauty sitting next to him. "Have fun?"

Elena nodded, snuggling up to Damon who wrapped his arms around her small frame, pulling her closer. He couldn't believe that she was in his arms right now. It felt all surreal, like he wasn't suppose to find love again but there it was, in the form of Elena Gilbert.

Elena sighed as she breathed in Damon's scent which was intoxicating to her now. "I love you."

Damon smiled. A real smile. "I love you too Elena, more then I have anyone in a long time."

Elena nestled her head into the crook of Damon's arm and laid there, slowly drifting off to sleep while listening to Damon's soft breathing.

Damon adjusted Elena's head on him and pulled back the seat so she was lying on his body. Once the flight took off and the seat belt sign was turned off, Damon unclasped Elena buckle and put her body on his, running his hands through her long, chocolaty hair.

They stayed that way for the rest of the flight, neither one moving.

Elena smiled as she grabbed Damon's hand, tugging him along with her through the forest. Damon smiled shyly at her. "Where we going kitten?"

Elena could feel her heart melt. She loved it when he called her that. It sounded so sweet coming from him. "Right here." she responded, wrapping her arms around Damon's body, resting her head against his chest.

"Elena." a voice said from the wilderness. Elena immediately pulled away from Damon as Stefan appeared, looking colder then ever before. His normally soft eyes were now as hard as marble, blazing with inferior anger.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" Elena said with coldness and bitterness etched in her voice. She no longer cared for Stefan. After what he did to her she couldn't care less about him.

Stefan firmly held a branch behind his back, keeping it out of view. "I came here to kill you." his eyes focused on Damon and in on swift movement that Damon couldn't even see, he plunged the tree branch into Damon's chest, piercing his non beating heart and killing him instantly.

Elena didn't know how to respond as she dropped down to the one she loved. Her mind was reeling from the shock that clouded her every thought. She couldn't believe that just a moment ago he was standing next to her and now he's dead. Hot tears cascaded down her face like a running faucet and her dry sobs could be heard very clearly, especially by Stefan.

He snorted her direction, unfazed by the fact that he had just killed his own brother and hurt Elena deeply. "Why do you even care for him Elena? He's nothing but trouble and only causes heartache in his wake. He cares about nothing but himself, just like Katherine did."

Elena whipped around to face him, her face twisted into unimaginable hatred and rage. "Damon does have a heart and believe it or not, he actually DOES care! Don't tell me what Damon is capable of because I know PERFECTLY well what he is capable of! More so then you!" Elena broke down in sobs, holding onto tightly to the one she cherished. A salty downpour of liquid splashed onto Damon's face, smothering it under the watery depths.

"And now, it's time for you to join your lover in death." Elena screamed as Stefan reached into her chest and yanked her fragile heart out, throwing it to the ground and smashing it with his foot.

Elena let out a small scream as she sat up bolt right in Damon's embrace. She looked around on the plane that held sleeping passengers, trying to get her heart beat to return to normal. Seemingly, no one seemed to have woken up when she screamed, which gave her peace of mind. Her back stiffened when she felt Damon's hands on her but quickly relaxed, turning to face him with fear swimming in her chocolate gaze. Damon stroked her hair gently, letting it fall to one side before kissing her temple. "Bad dream?"

Elena sighed. "More like a nightmare."

Damon wrapped his arms around her, massaging her shoulders gently. "Whatever it was, it will never happen and you're safe now."

"So you don't think that when we get back Stefan isn't going to find us and kill you then rip my heart out?"

Damon stopped rubbing Elena's shoulders and the fire in his eyes was immediately brought to the forefront of his gaze. "Is that what the dream was about? Stefan killed us?"

Elena nodded. "He said that you had no heart and don't care about anyone but yourself, just like Katherine did."

Damon's teeth clenched together at the mention of her name but relaxed. "I am nothing like that manipulative whore. Not anymore, at least."

Elena could see the pain behind those eyes as he said those words and wanted so badly to take away that aching pain that ate at him everyday. He was starting to feel regret for what he was, for what he did. He's never felt this way until he met Elena, the one that showed him the goodness within himself. She taught him that he wasn't a monster like he thought and that he did have human feelings and a heart like Stefan once had. She taught him to be good and embrace his inner human side, no matter how dominant it may be.

Elena wrapped her arms around Damon, laying her head on his chest and reaching up with a tender hand to cup his face. "I know you're not."

Damon looked at her, a faint smile grazing his features. "Get some more rest. We still have a ways to go," he tilled her chin up with his fore finger so her eyes were swimming in his, "I'll be right here."

Elena smiled contently as she laid her head on his soft chest. "You're like a pillow Damon."

Damon smirked as he looked at her. "Is that all I am? I thought we had more then that."

Elena playfully punched him on the shoulder and delved back into the intoxicating scent of Damon's body. He ran his hand through her hair, smoothing out the knots and letting his fingertips ride over the chocolate waves. His lips brushed softly against her light feathered skin, breathing in her scent heavily like a drug. He could feel his hunger for blood hammer against his teeth but he blocked it out, not willing to succumb to the desire to feed. Elena moaned quietly against the touch, twisting his hair in her hand as she gripped it tight. He smirked as he breathed deeply on her neck, causing Elena's breathing to hick in her throat. "We should wait until we get off." Damon rubbed her shoulders and purred like a cat in Elena's ear, causing a shiver to expand throughout her whole body.

"I disagree." Elena's tongue clicked the roof of her mouth, letting out a moan but groaning inwardly. She hated how she was always putty in his hands. He could make her do just about anything and not put up a fight, especially when she let her eyes fall prey to his oceanic smoldering orbs. He didn't need to use compulsion; his eyes will make her do anything.

Elena felt the hard bump the plane gave as it landed and looked at Damon who had an anxious look on his face. "Damon what is it?"

Damon didn't respond, instead Elena felt his body go rigid next to hers. As soon as people starting getting off the plane, Damon grabbed Elena and bypassed the crowd of people easily, ignoring Elena protests and questions. Once they were inside the airport, Damon already had the luggage in his hand and was pulling Elena towards security. "Damon what are you-" Elena was cut off by Damon placing a finger to her mouth.

"Can you shut up for one minute? I need to take the suitcases your house and then I'll be back here to get you. It'll only take me a few minutes." Damon zipped pass security who didn't even see him go by and was out onto the road in a matter of seconds.

Elena just stared after Damon's retreating form, flabbergasted as to what happened. What was going on? Those thoughts and more were swimming in Elena's head until saw her answer. He was a few feet away from her but she'd recognize that face any day.

Stefan.

But that wasn't made every fiber in her body tremble with fear, shock, anger, and utmost betrayal. He was with Katherine.

It all clicked in Elena's head why he had been acting the way he did. It was all so he could be with Katherine. Elena could feel tears swell up in her eyes. Of course, everything was about her. It always had been. That's why he stayed with her because she looked exactly like her. She was nothing more then a replacement until he found the real Katherine. He had no use for her now.

Elena had never felt betrayed so much in her life then she did at this moment. It had never been about her, it was always about Katherine. The tears came faster now, as if to wash away the explicable sadness she was now feeling. How could Stefan do this to her?

Moments later, Elena felt a cool breeze behind her and turned around to see Damon's alarmed face. His eyes shifted over to the direction Elena was looking in and sighed. "You found out."

Elena blinked. "You didn't want me to know?"

Damon sighed. "Not this way. I didn't want you to find out, not like this."

Elena could feel the anger building up inside of her. "Why Damon? Why did he go back with her?"

Damon shook his head. "I don't know but if we weren't in a public place I'd kick his ass so hard."

He pulled the shaking form of Elena towards him, holding her tightly against him as she wept. "Shh, don't cry over that loser Elena. He had a good thing going for him and he let it go. He's an idiot for thinking for even a second that Katherine loves him. I learned that the hard way that Katherine only cares about herself and that she only comes to get what she wants then leaves."

Elena looked up into Damon's starry blue eyes as he wiped a couple of mattered tears from her face with the pads of his thumb. "I remember. You were looking for her too."

Damon nodded. "Yep and I was such a fool for it. Why look for something when it is standing there right infront of you?"

Elena searched Damon's eyes with hers, finding nothing but the impeccable truth that shone beneath those watery eyes. He truly loved her for who she is, not for who she looked like. Slowly, Elena's lips met Damon's, full of passion and understanding. Damon pulled away slowly, looking deep into Elena's eyes. "You know that I would never hurt you. You know that right?"

Elena wasn't sure of anything anymore. First she'd thought she found the perfect boyfriend who she would be with forever, only to find out that he lusted after her because of her tie to Katherine. Now, she was standing infront of a dangerous, crazed, killer who hunted and killed for enjoyment. She had never felt more safe in her life. Swiftly, she placed a kiss on his cheek while smiling all the way. "I know."

The looped each other's arms together and walked out of the airport, away from the angry eyes of Stefan. Elena knew that deep down, no matter how much she wanted to deny it, she had made the right choice and didn't regret it for even a second.

She had found her hero, in the form of a self serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities, Damon Salvatore.

The end

I hoped you enjoyed the ending! Sorry I didn't give you guys a heads up but I didn't know I would be ending it so soon. Please give reviews and if you think I ended it well or if you think I should have continued! I think I'm going to write another Delena fic soon. I just used this as a test to see how good or bad it would turn out. More Delena fics to come! I already have some ideas!

Delena forever!


End file.
